


It Belongs To You

by onlylogical (MissGreenPointyEaredLover)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGreenPointyEaredLover/pseuds/onlylogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy Spirk AU.</p><p>When obstacles threaten to take away the only thing Jim Kirk has every truly loved, will he be able to save it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Wowzers, I am so very happy that you guys have enjoyed this story! I appreciate all the love and comments, and it WILL BE continued. I swear I will NOT abandon this story even if it's the last thing I do. That being said, I have to postpone getting the second part up for personal reasons that have a lot to deal with stress and a death in my family. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, and I will have it up when my life settles down (which will be, hopefully, very soon). Thanks for sticking with me, and, once again, I'm very sorry.
> 
> ACADEMY AU. 
> 
> Do NOT go into this fic expecting everything to tie in together with a nice, HAPPY bow at the end. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR THE CHARACTERS.

When Jim walked into his xenobiology class, he was looking forward to doing _anything_ other than being there that early in the morning. It didn’t help matters that he was out of coffee and didn’t have time to run and grab some before his class started. He needed his caffeine; without it, the world was a very depressing place.

Jim slid into a desk without much thought involved. He didn’t notice the dark haired guy he was seated next to or how he received a bewildered look as he thumped his head down on his desk, waiting for the class to start.

He did, however, notice when a hushed, deep voice asked: “Do you require medical assistance?”

Despite his lack of caffeine, Jim found himself smiling at the cool wooden top.

“No,” He mumbled, not looking up. “Just a rough night and no coffee this morning.”

“I see.” The mystery voice answered, and then was silent. 

Now more curious than anything, Kirk lifted his head to study the being that sat next to him. The pointed ears, dark bowl cut, and slanted eyebrows were enough to tell him that his neighbor was a Vulcan; but, as his eyes met the brown orbs of the mystery voice’s owner, he noted, with a slight curiosity, that those weren’t the eyes of every Vulcan he’d met so far. Which, admittedly, wasn’t many, but he could tell there was something… _different_.

He wanted to know what that something was.

“I’m Jim.” He greeted, watched as the stranger rapidly blinked twice, and then opened his mouth to respond.

Unfortunately, the professor’s voice flooded the room at that exact moment.

The Vulcan shut his mouth with an audible click, turned to face the instructor, and didn’t look at Jim for the rest of the period. Kirk tried to pay attention to the lesson.

Really, he did.

But his eyes, those traitors, had other ideas and snuck a look at the Vulcan every time they could.  He could really see where they were coming from, too. His new classmate _was_ pretty alluring, you know, in the dark, mysterious way.

An hour and a half later, the class finally ended. Jim could have been bathed in ice water and would still feel happy that it was over. 

 _Finally_.

He turned to his neighboring desk only to be left disappointed. It was empty. No sign that no name mystery Vulcan had even been there. He glanced around the room in the field of steadily growing red cadet uniforms streaming out the door; no Vulcan.

 _Didn’t even get his name_ , Jim thought sadly, sighed, and scurried off to linguistics.

***

When 12:30 finally rolled around, Jim walked to the place he was supposed to meet Bones and took a spot in a little table in the farthest out-of-the-way corner from the door, and waited.

Then proceeded to wait some more.

Eventually he gave up and flipped open his menu to read the choices. Except, there was a problem; there wasn’t meat in _any_ of these options…. Well, that was just like Bones, wasn’t it? Bringing him to a place where he _had_ to eat healthy.

The least he could do was show up, damnit.

“May I sit?” A cool voice inquired from above him. Kirk smiled and answered the affirmative without looking away from his menu.

“You’re a vegetarian, right?”

“Yes.” The mystery man answered after settling himself into the seat opposite of Jim.

“What’s the best thing on this menu?” He looked up and met the mystery Vulcan’s beautiful eyes.

“I prefer the plomeek soup. It is a Vulcan dish that only this establishment is able to make correctly in the area.”

“Are there any tomatoes in it? Peanuts? Strawberries?”

“Negative.”

“Great!” Jim slammed his menu shut. “Plomeek soup it is!”

The Vulcan was regarding him with a slight tilt of his head. Kirk couldn’t help the small smile that floated across his face as he waved over a pretty blond waitress to take their orders.

She bounced over happily. Her tight blond curls mocking the movement with each springy step, her green eyes first looked at Jim, at the mysterious Vulcan, and then disregarded Jim entirely.

Jim found himself to dislike her immediately.

“What can I get you?” She purred at the Vulcan.

 “Two orders of plomeek soup. A glass of water for me, and,” He looked at Jim expectantly.

“Water’s fine with me.”

“A water for him as well.”

Normally this would irritate Jim, someone ordering for him. However, he found the disappointed look that the waitress glanced at him to completely satisfy whatever male pride was washed away.

 _That’s right sweetheart, that’s_ my _mysterious Vulcan._

Pouting, she turned back to said pointed eared alien. “Are you _sure_ there is nothing else I can get you?”

“We’re sure.” Jim snapped, bringing her attention to him with a startled look. She nodded and left. He glared at her back until she disappeared behind a door that presumably led to the kitchen.

Well.

Maybe she wouldn’t spit in his food.

Maybe.

He looked at the Vulcan sitting in front of him only to blush a very delicate shade of pink at the confused/amused/intense scrutiny he was under.

“Spock.” The Vulcan said after a beat of silence.

“S-Spock?” Great. Now he was blushing and stuttering. A giant stuttering tomato. Wasn’t that attractive?

“My name; it is Spock.” Jim could practically feel the amusement radiating from the myst-Spock.

Jim looked him over for a moment, thinking on this clearly very hard. Finally, he nodded in agreement. “Yep,” he said. “You do look like a Spock.”

Whatever response Spock had to that was cut off by the waitress coming back with their food and drinks. She didn’t linger this time.

Good.

Jim didn’t hesitate in diving into this oddly purple colored dish. The taste was incredible; Vegetable-y, but with enough balance of spices that it was perfect. He told Spock as much, who seemed to be thoroughly pleased by this news.

“I am gratified that you enjoy it.” Then, after a beat: “May I ask a query?”

“Of course.” Jim answered enthusiastically around a spoon full of purple. “Ask away.”

“May I inquire as to why you are in this establishment? I have never seen you dining here before.” 

Jim chuckled. “You’re right. I’m more of a burger guy. I was supposed to meet a friend here, but he never showed. Understandable, really. He’s in medicine. A pretty busy guy.”

“I see.” Spock mumbled, took a sip of his water, looking at Jim through his lashes as he did so. Kirk very firmly found himself in the dangerous state of floundering tomato again. What was _wrong_ with him?  “Are you and this doctor friend currently engaged in a romantic relationship?”

Jim very nearly choked on his own water, feeling his face redden without his consent, staring at Spock with his mouth hanging open. It took him a few seconds to get his brain started again. When he did, though, the floodgates opened, which wasn’t much better than openly gawking. “ _Me and Bones_? Hah, no way. I mean, I love the guy like a brother, but nothing more. Don’t get me wrong, he’s good looking, but I mean, if I even tried anything the man would probably poison me in my sleep or something and I’m _ramblingsoI’mgoingtostopnow_.”

Spock was merely looking at him with that glint in his eyes that Jim was beginning to adore and simultaneously feel exasperation towards.

“So..uh, what about you?” Kirk finally asked, looking down at the empty purple tinged bowl in front of him. “Are you in a romantic relationship?”

“No.” Spock said easily. “My previous relationship ended some time ago. Though, I must confess, that I would not be averse to being in another.”  He gave Jim a very pointed look.

Kirk felt the color try to drain from his face at the same time as he blushed furiously. It must have made a very curious shade, because Spock looked like he was ten seconds away from snatching Jim and running him to his doctor friend. If Jim was so horrified and embarrassed he might have actually laughed at that mental picture.

“Jim, I apologize if I overstepped my bounds.” Spock said quickly, eyes widened a bit in alarm.

“I-it’s okay. I j-just. Uh.”

Well, that could have been worse.

“I have to go.” With that he grabbed his bag and scurried far, far away until he could no longer feel the draw of commitment.

***

“Jim?” Bones threw him a classic beer out of the fridge in their shared dorm. “What’s wrong?”

It had been hours since the Spock incident and Jim was still reeling.

“A gorgeous Vulcan asked me out.” He mumbled miserably, opening his bottle and almost downing the whole thing.

McCoy stared at this miserable lump of stupidity sitting on their shared couch for a couple of seconds before sitting down beside his friend. “Last time I checked, that’s a _good_ thing.”

“No, Bones, you don’t understand. He wanted a relationship. _With me_. A _real_ relationship….. I think.”

“You think?”

“Well, yeah. That’s the way it seemed. Except he said something like, ‘I would not be averse to it.’ Or whatever.”

“Jim.” Kirk glanced at McCoy’s ragged I-just-got-done-with-a-24-hour-shift face. “Do you like him?”

“Yes-no. I don’t know, Bones. I’ve only met the guy just this morning.”

Bones took a deep breath. “Do you think he’s attractive?” The blush that rose in Jim’s cheeks was enough for McCoy. “Alright, then. Here’s how these things go. At least, for _normal_ people. He asks you out, you say okay, and you guys start it out slow. Now stop moping like a fourteen year old girl and do as I said.”

Jim glared, sighed, drunk the rest of his drink, contemplated throwing the bottle at McCoy for a short time, took a very hot shower, and slid into bed for a restless night.

***

“Where the hell is it?” His voice was laced in panic.

“Where the hell is what?” McCoy grumbled, staring at his ancient coffee pot while it gurgled out black liquid.

“My ring, Bones! Have you seen it!?”

“Yes.”

Jim froze, looking at the man. When he didn’t continue, Jim prompted him with an impatient “….and?”

“You left it in the bathroom last night.” He said easily, as if that ring wasn’t the only important thing Jim owned.

Jim grumbled, but went to said bathroom and noted the tiny golden circle sitting inside the medicine cabinet, which Bones had left open obviously for this reason.

The knot of panic left him as he easily slid the ring onto his right ring finger, where it fit perfectly.

He waltzed back out of the bathroom to find Bones poured over a padd, drinking his coffee.

“Don’t you have to go to the clinic today?” Jim asked, taking a seat across from the man.

“No. I have today off. Aren’t you missing a class right now?”

Jim glanced at the clock and shrugged. He was. His xenobiology class was already half over, though; there really wasn’t any point in going now.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with you avoiding the attractive Vulcan, does it?” McCoy asked, not looking up.

“Nope.” Jim denied easily. It wasn’t a lie, really. He wasn’t planning on missing the class, but the fact that he woke up late, lost his ring, and destroyed his room in a panic searching for it, just made not seeing Spock an added bonus. Though, a little part of him was sad that he’d miss the opportunity.

McCoy huffed, but didn’t comment.

“So…you wanna catch some breakfast?”

“Sorry, kid.” Bones finally glanced at the man. “I promised Chapel I’d meet her in fifteen minutes. What about lunch?”

Jim smiled. It was about damn time he and Chapel got together. “Lunch sounds good, especially since you ditched me yesterday.” He teased. McCoy rolled his eyes. “Same _vegetarian_ place?”

McCoy grinned. “Sounds good.”

***

When he walked back to the same place he rushed out of yesterday, he was more than a bit hesitant. What if Spock chose to come here, too? He definitely wasn’t ready for that conversation yet.

When he went in, Bones waved at him from the exact table he had chosen yesterday, and Jim relaxed, walking towards his friend and sitting down in the seat that Spock occupied the day before.

If Bones noticed the way a particular waitress glared in their direction, or found it odd that Jim chose a Vulcan dish, he said nothing.

***

The next morning, when Jim slid into the seat he sat in the first day, he had coffee in hand and a sheepish smile firmly plastered on his face.

“I’m sorry about the other day.” Jim blurted, not stopping when Spock looked at him with a slightly raised elegant brow. “It’s just that, I know Vulcan’s don’t do causal, and I’m a very casual person, and I’m not really ready for a romantic relationship, honestly I don’t know if I will _ever_ be ready for one, so it’s not you, really, because believe me you are _smoking_ , but-

“Jim.” Spock cut off his babbles, amused. “It is of no consequence.”

Kirk felt the world leave his shoulders and he slumped back.

“So...” Jim started after a couple of seconds of relaxed silence. “You wanna grab some lunch with me later?”

Spock eyed him for a moment, and Kirk had to force himself not to fidget under the intense scrutiny. “That would be acceptable.” He finally agreed a second before the professor deemed it time to begin class.

***

 “I know you’re a vegetarian and all, but I need meat in my food, so we are going somewhere else.” He flashed a smile at Spock as they walked in matching strides down the sidewalk. Spock didn’t protest, merely allowing Jim to lead the way.

After they had settled into a booth at Jim’s favorite burger place, ordered, received their food-Jim a huge cheeseburger and fries, Spock a salad-Jim looked up from a mouthful of meat and cheese to see Spock studying him.

Jim swallowed. “What?” He asked, grinning.

“You faintly remind me of my mother.” Spock responded casually.

Both of Kirk’s eyebrows rose. “Your mother? Your _Vulcan_ mother?”

Immediately it seemed as though a wall slammed in Spock. His eyes held no emotion, his face was stonier than before and he sat straighter, tense. “My mother is human.” His voice was cool, detached.

“That explains it.” Jim mumbled, more to himself than to Spock.

“Elaborate.”

Kirk carefully studied the changes in this half-Vulcan, decided he did not like them one bit, but explained anyway. “Your eyes-” How was it possibly for Spock to stiffen even more? “-they’re different from other Vulcan’s. I like it.” He felt himself grow red.

Spock studied him for a moment, apparently decided he was being sincere, and relaxed, well..by half-Vulcan standards, anyway. His shoulders lost some of their tension and his eyes became melting pools of dark chocolate.

Jim smiled brightly and changed the topic.

***

“Goodmorning, Spock.” Jim greeted with a blinding smile as he slid into the desk beside said half-human.

It had been a couple of months of this. Simply sitting next to Spock in class and talking. Sometimes they ate lunch together, sometimes they didn’t. The conversations were easy, and silences when conversation got in the way of eating or paying attention were comfortable. Spock didn’t bring up the subject of dating again, and Jim..well-

Jim was completely and utterly in love.

“It is.” Spock agreed, immersed in his padd.

“Hey Spock?” Jim asked after a couple of seconds.

Spock turned his attention fully towards Jim, a single brow lifted. Kirk smiled. “You want to eat lunch together today? Bones doesn’t have time-something about saving lives.”

“I would not be adverse to the idea.” Spock admitted, then paused. “However, I am otherwise engaged at that time.”

“Oh.” Jim tried not to let his face fall, shoving a fake smile to the surface that probably resembled more of a grimace than his goal.

“Therefore,” Spock continued, glancing back at his padd. “I am inclined to ask you to dinner, if you are acceptable of sharing me for the evening. A friend would like to join us.”

Jim’s smile was back and brighter than ever. “Why, Mr. Spock, I guess I can handle sharing you this once. Do you care if Bones tags along? I think it’s about time you two meet.”

“That seems reasonable.” Spock agreed.

And that’s how Jim ended up examining himself in the full-body mirror that decorated the door of his and Bones’ bathroom. He stared at the handsome man looking back at him, established that yes, he did look presentable, and rushed off to find Bones.

***

When Jim and Bones first walked into the restaurant that doubled as a bar, Jim searched the crowd, looking for his half-Vulcan. His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he finally saw him, clad completely in black, looking as mysterious and downright sexy as ever. Spock’s dark eyes easily met Jim’s, and obviously raked over Kirk’s body shamelessly.

McCoy nudged his shoulder. “Jim,” he whispered in his ear, low enough that Spock’s super hearing couldn’t register it. “You’re gawking. C’mon.” Jim shut his mouth and followed McCoy through the crowd. He could feel Spock’s gaze on them as they made their journey.

“You must be Spock.” Bones greeted after they finally reached him.

“Yes. And you are Jim’s doctor friend, Leonard McCoy?” His dark eyes smiled at McCoy.

“Yes, that would be me. It’s nice to finally meet you. Jim here talks about you all the time.” Kirk flushed.

“Does he?” A woman’s voice chirped from beside Spock. “That’s something else, considering all I’ve been hearing for the past couple of months have been about this mysterious Jim Kirk.” The woman who spoke was petite, dark skinned, and very beautiful.

Jim recognized her immediately.

“Uhura?”

“Jim.” She smiled at him. “It’s actually nice to see you again. Have you and the farm animals been well?”

Jim laughed and her smile brightened. “It’s nice to see you as well.” He winked at her playfully. “Still in xenolingistics?”

Before she could answer, however, Spock spoke up. “I did not know you two were acquainted?”

Bones herded them to a booth farthest away from the activity of everyone else. Spock and Uhura slid into one side while Jim and McCoy made use of the other.

“We aren’t, not really.” Jim answered Spock, but looked at Uhura. “We were never on a first name bases.” It was her turn to laugh, a beautiful, musical noise that had Jim grinning. Spock and Bones were looking between the two curiously.

“Don’t worry.” Uhura acknowledged Spock’s interested and slightly suspicious glance. “He’s like the brother I never wanted. All yours, I promise.”

Spock’s face found a green hue, and Jim stared openly at the charming coloring. Spock met Kirk’s gaze, and flushed deeper, spreading the blush all the way up to the point of his ears. Jim couldn’t have wiped the fond grin on his face if he tried.

Jim met Bones’ surprised expression. “What?” He asked, defensive. “I can meet lovely people and not have sex with them.”

 “Mostly because they won’t let you.” Uhura piped in.

“That sounds more like Jim.” Bones agreed.

Both of Spock’s eyebrows were raised.

Jim just laughed and pressed his knee firmly against Spock’s.

Spock didn’t pull away.

***

“Oh my gosh, I _love_ this song!” Uhura gushed after they had finished eating and were just genuinely enjoying each other’s company. “Leonard, come dance with me!” She grabbed McCoy’s wrist and took off to the dance floor with him in tow.

Jim laughed and turned his attention back to Spock. “It seems those two have bonded quickly.”

“Indeed.” Spock sat down his drink and licked his lips. Kirk zoned in on the movement instantly.

Jim tore his gaze away from Spock’s lips, instead searching for his eyes, as he hesitantly reached across the table where Spock’s hand rested in a loose fist.

He eyes never left Spock’s as he carefully trailed two fingers down the back of Spock’s hand. The chocolate brown eyes were now a darker shade, and Jim gasped at the small electric spark that ran through his own arm at the gesture.

“Come.”

Jim slid out of the booth and headed towards the exit of the place, trailing after the black-clad figure and very much so enjoying the view. He barely made it out of the door and around the dark alleyway before Spock had him pinned against the cool brick wall, his hands clasped with Jim’s on either side of Jim’s head. Spock’s body molded easily with his as he bent his head and placed a very delicate, chaste kiss against his lips before pulling away entirely.

“Spock.” Jim whined, a little breathless, wanting the contact back. He licked his lips; they tasted of chocolate milk.

“McCoy and Nyota are looking for us.” Spock told him, head tilted carefully to the side: listening.

“So?”

Spock turned his attention back to the human in front of him. Jim snagged his mouth and Spock reciprocated the gesture immediately, but gently pulled away when Jim attempted to deepen it.

“I do not wish to be rude.” Spock mumbled against his lips, grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers, visibly shuddering at the contact. Jim gripped his hand tighter, and watched in fascination as a shiver found its way up Spock’s spine again.

Before he could think on that too much, though, Spock switched his grip to Jim’s wrist and was already walking back towards the entrance of the bar, meeting with Uhura and Bones who were standing outside chatting.

Spock didn’t release his wrist.

Jim was perfectly okay with that.

They both stared as Spock and Jim advanced, a wicked glint playing in their eyes.

Jim felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. “Hey guys. Spock said you were looking for us.”

“We were.” Uhura agreed.

“It’s pretty late and I have clinic tomorrow.” Bones added.

“Guess we should be getting to our place, then.” Jim yawned.

“Indeed.”

***

The next day was a Saturday, and Jim didn’t see or talk to Spock at all. When Sunday lazily strolled through and there was still no word, Jim began to get worried.

“Jim,” Bones had drawled, rolling his eyes. “He’s got a life other than you.”

But when Monday rolled around and Spock wasn’t in his usual desk, Jim couldn’t help the tight knot that grew in his stomach.

Something was wrong.

He turned on his heel and headed out of the classroom, with every intent and purpose to find Spock. There was just one issue; he had no idea where, exactly, Spock was staying.

Groaning, standing in the middle of the hallway, he grabbed his pad, quickly hacked into the system, and glanced at all the names.

S'chn T'gai Spock: Room 117A.

He quickly x’d out of the pages, deleted the history, and was on his way to apartment 117A.

***

He buzzed and waited.

No answer.

“Spock?” He called softly after buzzing once again. When there was still no answer, Jim did what any responsible person would do when someone didn’t wish to be disturbed; he keyed in the override code.

The door swished open and closed when Jim carefully stepped into the darkened room. The smell of incense added with the hot, dry atmosphere almost knocked him down.

Spock sat perfectly still, legs folded underneath himself, on a mat in front of his bed. His hands were placed in front of him, only the very tips of each fingers touched. All around the room were several lit candles. His eyes weren’t open.

Jim gracelessly folded himself in front of Spock, mirroring his posture, their knees brushing slightly.

Jim took Spock’s hands and carefully molded his own to them, intertwining their fingers delicately. When Jim glanced back up, Spock was blinking slowly, his eyes unfocused.

“Hey.” Jim whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Spock’s lips.

He leaned back to watch as Spock came fully aware of his surroundings, blinking rapidly before focusing on Jim.

“Jim?” Spock asked, his voice hoarse.

“It’s okay, Spock. I’m here.” Jim smiled softly.

Spock simply stared at him for several seconds, before glancing down at their hands.

 _“Jim.”_ Spock breathed, and Kirk was suddenly laid out on this back, Spock pinning him to the ground and kissing him feverishly. Jim gasped out of surprise, Spock took that as his opening and Jim allowed it. Eventually Jim broke for air, and Spock moved from his lips, down his jaw line, and his neck, trailing bruising kisses.

Jim slipped his hands from the Vulcan’s, cupped Spock’s face on either side, and managed so he could look into Spock’s eyes. The blackened orbs were so raw with pain and desperation that Jim had to force himself from flinching. Instead, he dropped one hand from Spock’s face, cupped the back of his head with the other, and pulled him down for another kiss.

This time when they broke, Spock effortlessly picked Jim and himself off of the floor and very literally fell on top of Jim on his bed. Kirk moaned with the added weight, but didn’t complain. Somehow during that duration he was freed of his cadet red shirt and pants, now only clad in his regulation black briefs. Spock still wore his thick grey meditation robe. He tried to shift under Spock’s weight, attempting to sit up and pull the robe off, but Spock pinned him once again.

“Do not move.” Spock growled low in his ear.

 Jim whimpered as Spock sat up, straddled his waist, purposely grinding down on Jim’s hardness as he did so. He watched as Spock slowly slid the robe off himself, revealing his toned chest and stomach, dark hair trailing down. Kirk unconsciously licked his lips as Spock threw the discarded robe somewhere unimportant behind where he straddled Jim’s hips, now completely nude. Spock reached over to the left somewhere, apparently found what he was looking for, slicked his fingers, before Jim’s lips were once again enveloped, but it wasn’t long before Spock moved on, leaving bite marks, bruises, or just fleeting little kisses covering Jim’s body down towards the only piece of clothing he still wore. He groaned when that was removed, too, and cried out when Spock swallowed his entire length, one of his hands rested on Jim’s hip possessively, the other one cupping his ass before sliding in a finger. When Spock thought he was good and ready, he pulled off of Jim with an obscene _pop_ , carefully lifting one of Jim’s legs as he slicked himself, and carefully pushed into him, then stilled. Kirk moaned into the mattress as the sweet pleasure/pain filled him.

“Spock,” Jim gasped, breathless. “Fuck me.”

Spock obligated, thrashing into him wildly, before reaching one hand towards Jim’s face. Jim came immediately, over run with both his and Spock’s pleasure, and Spock was tipped into his own climax shortly after. Several seconds passed before Spock pulled out of his human, and landed beside Jim on the bed, both still a little breathless.

Jim was dimly aware of Spock moving and cleaning the mess that they both just created, and then crawling back into the bed and curling around him possessively.

“Sleep, Jim.” Spock whispered.

He didn’t have to tell him twice.

***

When Jim awoke, he was first made immediately aware of the extra body in the bed. His head was resting on Kirk’s chest; his left hand playing with Kirk’s right, carefully twisting the band around his finger.

 “It was my mom and dad’s wedding ring.” Jim mumbled sluggishly. “Before George sent all the crew on the _Kelvin_ to the shuttles to abandon it, he gave it to one of the bridge members to give to my mom.” Jim paused for a moment, staring down at the ring Spock still fiddled with. “She gave it to me when I was twelve and she left earth. It’s the only thing I have that belonged to both of them.”

Jim contently reached to trace the delicate shell of one pointed ear.

“When I was a child, my mother would tell me stories of how the tradition of exchanging wedding bands began when humans married. She said that the wife and groom would take a part of their soul and put it inside the wedding ring. When they married,” Spock shifted his head to look up at Jim. “They would swap souls, giving the one person who they loved and trusted more than anyone else the most important part of themself.”

 “That is quiet a story.” Jim mused. “She sounds like a remarkable woman.”

“She was.” Spock said softly.

Jim’s heart sank.

“Spock.” He breathed. “Tushah nash-veh k'odu. I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you, ashayam.” His eyes were troubled as he glanced away from Jim’s piercing blues and resumed his earlier position. “The correct Vulcan way to acknowledge this would be to say that what is, is…and yet, I find it difficult….” Suddenly Spock sat up, and turned to look at Jim with deep, chocolate brown eyes that rang with pain. “Jim..I cannot simply suppress this grief.”

“Spock.” Jim whispered, looking at the man who now loomed over him, not entirely knowing how to comfort the half-Vulcan, or even if he could, but willing to allow his instincts to step up; willing to allow anything as long as it would help Spock. He sat up now, too, allowing the sheet to pool at his waist. He traced Spock’s eyebrows, nose, the line of his beautiful lips. He stilled, his fingers ghosting over Spock’s meld points. “Share your pain.”

“Jim.” Spock averted his gaze…and appeared almost ashamed. “That would not be wise.”

“Spock. Please.” Slowly Spock met Kirk’s eyes, lifting a hand to Jim’s meld points. “Let me help.”

“My mind to your mind…”

 _My thoughts to your thoughts_.

Jim could barely register the ancient saying as he was immediately immersed in a deep pool of pure pain. He was drowning in it, unable to breathe, flailing his limbs as he sank deeper and deeper into the depression that was Spock’s emotions. He could feel Spock begin to pull away, and immediately knew exactly what to do. He gathered every bit of love and adoration and forcibly shoved it at the pain, until he could feel it; could see a dim glow under the weight of mixed emotions. He shoved his way towards a soft green low, as he drew closer the glow grew brighter, and Jim attempted to wrap around it; hugging it, cocooning the light in a shell of love. Eventually the light became part of him, glowing in and around him, green and blue wrapped around each other, intertwining and molding beautifully together.

The meld casually ended, and Jim looked at Spock, blinking a couple of times to clear his vision. He smiled at the man in front of him; Spock looked back, his eyes so filled with love that Jim almost glanced away.

His stomach growled.

Spock looked at him curiously, down at his naked torso, and back up to his face.

“You require substance.”

Jim nodded in agreement.

“You may make use of the shower while I replicate a meal. Wait.” Spock carefully disentangled himself from the sheets and Jim, and turned to one of his drawers. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and handed them to him.

“Thank you.” Spock simply nodded, stole a kiss, and then urged Jim to the bathroom.

***

When Kirk came out, refreshed and smelling much better, he found Spock fully clothed and seated around a tiny two-seated table, plates with food settled on both sides. Jim took the seat across from Spock, grabbed the glass of water on his side, and took a couple of gulps before turning his attention to the food.

“This is good.” He told Spock two bites into his simple sandwich. Spock was watching every one of his moves, as if he was going to disappear. “Spock? How are you?”

“Everything is adequate. I must inform you, however, that I will be leaving for Vulcan tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Jim studied him for a second. “When are you coming back?”

“I will return in two weeks. It will take me a week to reach Vulcan via shuttle, and I am staying for a week after my mother’s service.”

“Two weeks?” Oh. Well, it wasn’t the end of the world. Two weeks. That would be fine. He could survive without Spock for two weeks. _God, what is wrong with you?_ _He’s going for his mother. Spock needs this, and you need to be supportive._

Spock nodded.

“Okay.” He paused.

“Jim…if you would prefer me to stay-”

“No! Absolutely not, Spock! I’ll miss you, is all, but you’ll be back, and you need to go do this. I understand.”

Spock nodded, and Jim continued eating, glancing up every now and then at the half-Vulcan he had grown so accustomed to loving.

***

“Spock! Wait!” Jim shouted, rushing through the crowd to get to his half-human.

Spock turned around, a look of surprise disappearing as soon as it showed.

He forced his way through the last of the people, grabbed Spock’s hand that didn’t hold his case of clothing, carefully sat the golden circle in his palm, and trailed two fingers down Spock’s.

“Jim..I cannot..”

“No, Spock. You aren’t taking it from me, because when you return, you’re giving it back to me.” Blue stared intently at brown.

“You _are_ coming back to me.” He whispered with furious determination.

Spock nodded, brushed his fingers against Jim’s one last time, closed his hand into a protective fist, then, with one look back at his human, was gone.

***

Four days later, Jim sat mulling over several pads that held various school work, attempting, unsuccessfully, to coax away the migraine that plagued him. The door to his room slid open without his consent.

“Damnit, Bones. Can’t you knock?” He muttered.

“Jim.” Bones’ voice was a low and had Kirk glancing back in worry immediately. He held a padd in his left hand, and his face was drained of color. “You need to take a look at this.”

Kirk stood up immediately and took the padd from his friend.  He read the lines once, twice, three times, his heart squeezing painfully and his knuckles white with grip.

_Distress signal sent from Vulcan. All cadets report to shuttle bay to board respective ships immediately._


End file.
